Mintiéndole a un Ángel
by Kawasaki Ami
Summary: Prusia ha amado a Italia desde hace siglos y siente celos de la relación que tiene con Alemania, pero un encuentro nocturno le dará la oportunidad de su vida, ¿Acaso se atreverá a engañar a ese ángel con tal de alcanzar su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya al cual amo y venero.

**Advertencia:** es un fic yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas :)

Saludos!

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ese Ángel

Pasar tiempo solo es lo mejor, soy tan maravilloso que puedo divertirme horas y horas sin necesitar de nadie, kesesese. Aunque en este momento debo admitir que me siento algo triste. Me encuentro estirado en el sofá negro ubicado en la estancia de la casa de West. Hace unas horas que me encontraba en pie, y eso que eran las 4 de la mañana, pero no tenia la forma de conciliar el sueño, mi corazón estaba hecho un lio de hace algunos días…

Todo empezó cuando Italia-chan apareció con su adorable presencia por la casa de Alemania, venia a ver unos temas de la guerra (oficialmente), pero era mas que obvio que venia ver a West. He adorado toda mi vida a ese rayito de sol que desprende alegría, y nunca le he dicho mis sentimientos directamente, y aunque le he insistido para que tengamos una cita un centenar de veces, no se como logra la forma de evadirme y cambiar el tema. He intentado en el ultimo tiempo a resignarme a la idea que Ita-chan nunca me vera como algo mas que un amigo, y eso creo que esta bien, de todas formas soy demasiado maravilloso para preocuparme por algo así, kesesese… aunque aun hay algo que no entiendo.

No sé por que Italia-chan le gusta pasar tanto tiempo con un fornido alemán fanático de las reglas, siempre veo a West que regaña a Ita-chan y el se deja, aunque no hace nada para enmendar sus errores (aunque sinceramente yo le perdonaría todo solo con ver una sonrisa en su rostro). West no se da cuenta del tesoro que tiene a su lado, y es mas, no se si realmente siente algo por Italia-chan (aunque sospecho que si, por que realmente es imposible no adorar a ese ángel). Sin embargo, llegue a este estado actual (así de poco awesome) luego de ver una escena algo perturbadora.

Estaba soñando con lo maravilloso que era hasta que un sonido me perturbo un poco y desperté, abrí la puerta de mi alcoba y fui a investigar de donde provenía ese sonido, ahí fue donde se me ocurrió entrar a la alcoba de West con la idea de hacerle una broma, y creo que fue la peor decisión que he tomado. Me quede mirando boquiabierto la escena, ahí estaba, mi hermoso Italia-chan con el torso desnudo abrazándose de una forma muy acaramelada a West, quien no se negaba en absoluto, es mas el correspondía el abrazo, se me paso por la mente varias escenas que pudieron ocurrir antes de que yo me apareciera por la habitación y cada una de ellas se centraba en un tema recurrente: sexo.

Y desde esa noche es que no he podido conciliar bien el sueño, el solo hecho de imaginar a ese ángel de pelo castaño siendo manoseado por alguien que no sea yo realmente me enferma, y ese alguien no es cualquier persona, es mi hermano menor. Si realmente odio esta situación.

* * *

Creo que mi mente se esfumo por un rato de la realidad mientras indagaba de nuevo sobre lo que pasaba, por que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la cocina, próxima a la estancia donde me encontraba perdiendo el tiempo. Entre a la cocina y ahí lo vi. Llevaba una camisa de talla mayores para el y llevaba un bóxer corto que lograba tapara esa parte que si hubiera estado descubierta, seguramente le habría saltado encima.

-Italia –chan… - mencione con un hilo de voz.

-Ah, Prusia, no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí, ve~ - se volteo a verme abriendo sus hermosos ojos castaños, diablos como adoraba que los abriera.

-¿Por qué estas levantado a esta hora?

-Me dio un poco de sed y vine por un poco de agua, pero debo apresurarme o Alemania se dará cuenta de que no estoy – menciono algo despreocupado.

-¿Qué Alemania se dará cuenta? – pregunte intrigado - ¿Italia, cuando fue que ustedes dos empezaron a salir?

-¿Salir? – me miro confuso - ¿de que me hablas?

Mi cara debía ser un poema, estaba atónito, ¿estaba o no en una relación con West?

-Vamos tu entiendes – reí con ironía – tu y West tiene una relación...

-¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto curioso.

-¿No me acabas de decir que venias de estar con Alemania?

-Si, estábamos durmiendo juntos – admitió.

-Exacto, eso lo hacen las parejas, las personas que estaba en una relación.

-Pero yo duermo con mi fratello en mi casa y también he dormido con Japón, y no puedo estar en una relación con todos – menciono de una manera muy inocente.

Me quede pensativo, al parecer mi interrogatorio no serviría para saciar mis dudas, debo ser más directo.

-Italia-chan – lo llame nuevamente - ¿tu que sientes por West?

-¿Lo que siento por Alemania? – me miro incrédulo – pues Alemania es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me salva de Inglaterra y Francia-niichan, y además me da Pasta, vee~ - sonrió.

-No me refiero a eso, tu tratas diferente a Alemania a como tratas al resto.

Italia volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez estos no emanaban su típica dulzura, es mas se veía algo sorprendido e inquieto, creo que había dado en el clavo…

-Eso… eso no es verdad – tartamudeo – yo a Alemania lo quiero… lo quiero como un buen amigo, eso es todo – dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando mostrar una sonrisa forzada, pero a mi no me engañaría.

-Italia – se sorprendió al no escuchar el típico sufijo al final de su nombre – te conozco demasiado, es mas , puedo decir que te conozco mas que tu hermano, conozco todas tus reacciones y puedo notar bien cuando estas mintiendo.

El ambiente realmente se pudo tenso.

-Mi intensión no es que te sientas incomodo, es solo que quiero saber – me acerque un poco – quiero saber por que no eres igual conmigo que como con West.

Al notar lo serio de la situación no puso su cara bobalicona con el fin de escaparse como siempre, abrió los ojos y me quedo mirando fijamente por un rato, no pude identificar muy bien que sentimiento emanaba en esta ocasión…

-Prusia… - se detuvo un poco y luego continuo – hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Eh?

¿No era yo el que estaba haciendo las preguntas aquí? Bueno en fin, no me puedo negarle una respuesta a ese ángel.

-Dime que te inquieta…

-¿Alemania y Sacro Imperio son la misma persona, no es asi?

Mi mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos, tarde unos instantes para que mi cerebro volviera a conectar todos sus canales y volviera a funcionar. Italia se había dado cuenta de aquello que oculte por años, no por que quisiera, era mas para proteger a West, cuando lo encontré desecho luego de su ultima pelea contra las tropas de Napoleón, había quedado tan traumatizado que fue victima de una amnesia temporal que le impidió acordarse de todo su pasado, era como relacionarse con un bebe al cual había que enseñarle todo de nuevo. Lo mas seguro es que si intentara recordar las cosas de su pasado, solo se encontraría con dolorosos recuerdos de guerras, sangre y muerte. Era consciente de la relación que tuvieron el e Italia en el pasado, pero no estaba celoso, Italia había sufrido mucho cuando Sacro Imperio desapareció de su vida y más un cuando el estúpido de Francia se le ocurrió decirle que él estaba muerto. Su rostro no mostro una sonrisa por un siglo entero. A eso de la mitad del siglo XIX se me ocurrió proponerle la idea de independizarse del imperio del estúpido aristócrata, y acepto sin demoras, es como si todo el tiempo que su corazón se paralizo lo ayudo a volverse una nación mas feros y con ansias de ser libre. Pero había algo más, paralelamente yo ayudaba a unificar los estados germanos para darle a West un territorio e Italia estaba enterado de aquello, fue ahí donde conoció por segunda primera vez a Alemania. En cuanto lo vio sus ojos volvieron a emanar brillo y calidez, como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Se demoro 70 años en hacerme esta pregunta.

-Si te dijera que no lo tratarías de forma diferente, ¿no es así? – le encare.

-Yo no lo se…

-Yo creo que tratas así a Alemania por que crees que es Sacro Imperio Romano, crees realmente que el volvió a tu lado – seguí recriminándole.

-Prusia, necesito que me respondas, necesito saber si lo que siento por Alemania es real o no…

Si le decía la verdad y sabia lo que pasaría, perdería cualquier oportunidad con el, lo mas seguro es que iría donde West a contarle todo y él fornido en una de esas recuerda su pasado, luego pasarían a ser una pareja feliz y yo volvería a sentirme como cuando el viejo Fritz murió. Que miserable será mi vida, ya escucho las carcajadas de Francia y España riéndose de mi desgracia y también de la estúpida de Hungría, si ella me lo recordaría diario…

¿Y que pasaría si miento?

….

Engañar a Italia-chan nunca ha estado en mis planes, lo amo demasiado para mentirle sin justificación, pero si no lo hago estaré destare condenado a una vida de porquería, y es mas, ¿Quién dice que yo no lo puedo hacer feliz? Yo lo he venerado y adorado por mucho mas tiempo que West, y si realmente West sintiera algo por Italia, lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera reconocido en cuanto lo viera, y eso no paso.

-Italia, no se como decirte esto sin que te sientas decepcionado – dije finalmente rascándome las sienes – él… él no es quien piensas, Sacro Imperio esta muerto…

-….

-Lo siento Italia…

Sus parpados se cerraron y por su mejilla esbozo una lagrima, esta fue seguida de muchas mas que fueron empapando ese bello rostro…

-En serio tenia la esperanza de que tal vez él… él…

-Lo sé…

-Pero si Sacro Imperio estuviera vivo, el me habría reconocido, ¿verdad? Al principio pensé que Alemania no sabia quien era por que ya no llevaba un vestido, pero para esta instancia ya debería haberse dado cuenta…

Soy un cretino, dejar que ese ángel llore, soy la peor escoria de la tierra, y mas por lo que voy a hacer ahora…

-Italia-chan… - me acerque y le seque las mejillas con ambos dedos – por favor ya no llores, se me rompe el alma verte así…

-Prusia – levando la mirada – es cierto, tu siempre haz estado para apoyarme, gracias a ti pude reunirme de nuevo con mi hermano, Prusia también ha sido muy bueno conmigo – sonrió.

Trague saliva, este era el momento.

-Y tu, ¿sabes por que te he apoyado tanto Italia? – pregunte muy seriamente.

-Ehm, por que… somos amigos, supongo... – me quedo mirando interrogante – es por eso, ¿no?

-Yo te amo Italia, te he amado por más de 5 siglos…

Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta no poder mas, estaba inquieto, no se esperaba una confesión tan repentina…

-Prusia, yo… yo no lo sabia… - estaba impertérrito – yo no se que decir…

-Por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, te protegeré de todo lo que te aterre, no dejare que nadie más te haga daño, dame una oportunidad de adorarte como te mereces…

Mis ultimas frases fueron dichas con todo el cariño que podía esbozar, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, necesitaba sentir que era mío…

-¿y bien Italia-chan? – pregunto inquieto - ¿me dejarías ser tu amante?

Italia miro al suelo por unos segundos meditando, yo en mi fuero interno me iba quemando poco a poco, mis mejillas debían estar en un tono rojizo intenso.

-Esta bien – me miro fijante mostrando una leve sonrisa – seré tu amante Prusia…

Otra vez mi mente había quedado en shock, pero tardo poco en reactivarse para entrar en un estado de euforia total, tome a Italia-chan por los aires y le di unas cuantas vueltas dándole a entender todo el amor que sentía por el, cuando por fin lo baje lo mire de forma intensa, y el se sonrojo un poco , lo tome de los hombros y fui acortando poco a poco el espacio que nos separaba hasta que el contacto se hizo. Fue un beso leve y casto, esos que dan los niños cuando son pequeños, los labios de Italia-chan eran suaves tal como lo imaginaba, la sensación era tan placentera, que no me imaginaba cuan mejor seria si aumentáramos un poco el nivel. Rompí el contacto y mi boca se apresuro a acercarse a su oído.

-Abre un poco tu boca – le susurre.

El aun con los ojos cerrados y con sus mejillas tomando un provocador tinte rosáceo abrió levemente la boca, pero lo suficiente para que mi lengua se adentrara y recorriera por completo esa cavidad. Sentía que estaba en la gloria, esos labios eran lo mejor que habría probado en mi vida, esto superaba por completo mis expectativas.

No nos separamos por varios minutos, hasta que se nos hizo imposible seguir por la necesidad de aire, pero seguimos unidos por un hilo de saliva que luego bajo por su barbilla y la mía. Mientras mi precioso ángel recordaba como respirar de forma normal, yo me arrodille frente a él, el tome una mano y la bese.

-Juro que nunca te hare sufrir, te amo como no tienes idea, no te arrepentirás de la decisión que haz tomado.

Dicho esto nos besamos nuevamente, fuimos a mi alcoba y no alcanzamos a darnos más que unas simples caricias y roces, Italia-chan se durmió antes de que pudiéramos subir un poco más el nivel, pero creo que estaba bien, ya había logrado hacerlo mi amante en una noche, con eso estaba más que satisfecho y podría sentirme dichoso por 1000 años…

* * *

Sentía como unos brazos me impregnaban calor, era muy agradable esa sensación, pero no eran los mismos que me abrigaban en otras noches, esta vez no sentía la típica timidez de Alemania al abrazarme, y ahí fue donde caí en la cuenta de que no me encontraba en sus fornidos brazos…

Abrí mis ojos y ahí lo encontré, al chico que profesó adoración por mi desde que tengo memoria, Prusia, el que me ah amado desde siempre. Ahora recuerdo, ayer decidí ser su amante… amante… esa palabra se utiliza cuando dos personas se aman. Se que Prusia me ama, pero yo no siento amor por él, me gusta lo admito, aun así hace no más de unas horas creí que estaba completamente enamorado de Alemania, esto es demasiado complicado.

-¿Ya despertaste Italia-chan? – pregunto Prusia mirándome fijamente.

-Ah… si, buenos días – voltee el rostro algo nervioso.

-Italia-chan… - se fue acercando peligrosamente.

En un momento me aterre y gire completamente mi cuerpo evitando el contacto con él, obviamente noto que algo iba mal…

-Italia-chan… ¿te arrepientes de haber aceptado ser mi amante no? – menciono Prusia algo decepcionado.

-No… no es eso – dije apresuradamente, no quería lastimarlo – es solo que ayer pasaron muchas cosas, y no se como decirle a Alemania…

-No tienes que decirle nada – me interrumpió – de todas formas ustedes dos no tenían nada, ¿cierto?

Asentí un poco inseguro, yo sabia que no le había dicho mis sentimientos a Alemania, pero aun así me había esmerado en que se diera cuenta por mis acciones y ahora tendré que cambiar drásticamente mi actitud…

-De todas formas, ¿quieres que yo se lo diga? – me preguntó Prusia acariciándome el cabello.

-No esta bien, tienes razón, nosotros no teníamos nada, no tenemos por que darle explicaciones – sugerí.

Me beso en la frente y luego se dirigió al baño, yo me quede pensando. Lo mejor seria regresar a casa con mi fratello por un tiempo, así mi cambio de actitud con Alemania no se notara tanto, de todas formas, no creo que a él le moleste, después de todo a él siempre le molesto que fuera cariñoso, que le diera besos y abrazos. Creo que estoy tomando la decisión correcta…

Converse el tema seriamente con Prusia y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, decidimos que por ahora mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto y que cada parte se fuera enterando a su tiempo. Salí de la casa de Alemania sin ni siquiera despedirme de él.

* * *

Era muy raro todo esto, mi despertador no sonó en la mañana por lo que me quede dormido, y no me encontré con ese ser con sonrisa bobalicona que se escurría a mi habitación todas las noches. Me pareció muy extraño, pero tal vez estaba la opción de que se levantara antes que yo para preparar su amada pasta, no le di muchos rodeos y entre a la ducha.

Cuando termine de alistarme salí de mi alcoba y me dirigí a la cocina, y me pareció raro que mi hermano estuviera en el sillón leyendo el periódico muy callado, pero lo que me estremeció es que ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que baje y no había recibido ningún abrazo. Me acerque a la sala y Prusia noto mi presencia.

-Hey hola West – dio una señal de saludo con la mano - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Eh bien…. – tarde en ordenar mis ideas – ¿sabes a donde se metió Italia?

-Italia-chan se fue a su casa West – me miro muy seriamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso eso? – pregunte alterado, habíamos acordado una reunión.

-Esta mañana, al parecer no se sentí bien y creyó que seria mas útil en una reunión en que estuviera completamente lucido.

-A ya veo – me sorprendió la respuesta de mi onii-san, Italia nunca había sido tan prudente con una decisión.

Luego de meditarlo un poco me encamine a la cocina, pero alguien me agarro de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa onii-san?

-West, ¿tu sientes algo por Ita-chan? – me miro con ojos tristes.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Nosotros estábamos en medio de una guerra, e Italia era nuestro aliado, no podíamos darnos el lujo de poner nuestro sentimientos personales por sobre el deber.

-Italia es nuestro aliado, y puedo decir que no lo odio – mire hacia otro lado – eso es todo.

-¿Estas seguro? – me miro desconfiado.

Mi cabeza hizo un leve recordatorio de todos mis momentos con Italia, y si, la mayoría de ellos me causaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ese chico si sabe meterme en problemas, pero aun así, creo que no puedo evitar sentir algo por él, es decir, él es tan adorable y dulce todo el tiempo, siempre intenta alegrarme aunque resulte ser todo un desastre. De todas maneras no puedo dejar que eso me distraiga, no dejare que nadie se entere de aquello nunca.

-Si estoy seguro Prusia – lo mire fijante ocultando cualquier rastro de timidez – ahora si me disculpas debo…

-Y si te digo que Italia-chan ya tiene a alguien, ¿no te molestarías? – me encaro.

Me quede boquiabierto, eso no podía ser, peor debo aparentar que no me importa.

-¿Y por que me debería molestar?

-West, no quiero que luego me digas que no te lo dije…

-No se por que haces tanto escándalo por esto hermano, estamos hablando de Italia…

-Bueno, como quieras, yo te lo advertí.

Me miro una última vez antes de irse a su cuarto, ¿Qué quiso decirme con eso?

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno eso era, espero que le den una oportunidad ;P acepto criticas constructivas y no destructivas, si quieren desquitar su odio por el mundo conmigo, mejor váyanse al psicólogo xD

Ya en serio, porfavor denme su opinión =)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya al cual amo y venero.

**Advertencia:** es un fic yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta, enserio no lo leas xD

* * *

Capitulo 2: Debo Olvidarte…

Ese estúpido de Mussolini, lo único que hace es decirnos que debemos ser más y más nacionalistas y la realidad es que a mi me importa un reverendo bledo la guerra, y lo peor de todo es que soy yo el que se lleva todos estúpidos regaños, dado que mi hermano se la pasa casi todo el tiempo en la asquerosa casa del macho patatas. No entiendo al tarado de mi hermano, es decir, ¿qué demonios le ve a ese fornido alemán? El debería estar aquí, escuchando todas mis quejas en vez de perder el tiempo con _ese_. En estos momentos me dan ganas de ir a molestar al bastardo de España, pero tampoco soy tan cruel para no darme cuenta de que esta ocupado con su propia guerra interna, pero eso no significa que lo extrañe ni nada de eso…. Mierda.

Estaba de lo más cómodo estirado en mi cama hasta que sentí que tocaron a la puerta; juro que me encargare de torturar al idiota q se encuentra atrás de ella si se trata de alguna estupidez. Como los golpes no cesaron tuve que resignarme a abrir.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? – lo mire incrédulo - ¿no es que ibas a pasar todo el fin de semana con tu_ amado_ Alemania? – replique con enojo.

-No me sentía bien – dijo mientras su mirada esta fija en un lugar del suelo – además no creo que sea tan malo pasar un tiempo en casa, ya casi no estoy aquí…

No sabia que responderle, no esperaba esa respuesta, es como si me quisiera dar a entender que quería pasar tiempo conmigo, pero eso era demasiado raro, él era muy directo cuando quería algo. Si es que acaso me extrañaba, lo más seguro es que me lo gritaría en la cara, pero esta vez es como si quisiera esconder algo…

No le di mas vueltas al asunto y lo deje pasar. Me dirigí a la cocina, tenia ganas de comer pasta, cuando estuvo lista le ofrecí un poco a Veneciano y lo que obtuve de respuesta fue… horrible…

-¡¿Cómo es que no quieres pasta? – grite exasperado - ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese estúpido alemán para que no quieras comer pasta? ¡Lo iré a matar ahora mismo!

-¡Espera nii-chan! – me abrazo de la cintura reteniéndome – tu no entiendes, Alemania no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-¿Y por qué te comportas de forma tan extraña? – me voltee para mirarlo cara a cara – me estas asustando Veneciano…

Intento esquivar mi mirada, así que tome su rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no de como lo hacia normalmente, sus ojos emitían mucha tristeza.

-Lo siento nii-chan – coloco sus manos sobre las mías – Inglaterra me ataco cuando me dirigía donde Alemania, es por eso que regrese aquí, no quería preocuparte ve~ – me mostro su típica cara de bobalicona.

-Esta bien, si es así lo mejor es que vayas al cuarto a descansar, te llevare algo de comer luego.

-Gracias _fratello mio_ – me regalo una sonrisa antes de subir a la recamara.

Si, definitivamente mi estúpido hermano me ocultaba algo, y era algo grave. No me habría mentido de esa forma si no fuera así…

* * *

Podría decirse con todas sus letras que me encuentro en la _Novena Nube_, soy feliz, y por primera vez no me siento feliz estando solo, sino porque Ita-chan ha aceptado estar conmigo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha podido quitar esta sonrisa de mi bello rostro.

-¡Nii-san! - grito un rubio alemán musculoso - ¡deja de holgazanear y ven a entrar ahora! ¡_Schnell*_!

_-Du bist sehr langweilig Deutschland*_ - replico el prusiano mirándolo con desgano – el maravilloso yo es super fuerte aunque no entrene…

-¡Poco me influye el que te _creas_ fuerte, ahora sal a dar unas 20 vuelvas al campo! – Alemania le lanzo una mirada asesina.

_-__¡Dieser ist sehr dumm! Ich denke, dass du eine freundinnen brauchst …!*_

Mi último comentario ocasiono que su enojo aumentara más y más, no tuve otra alternativa que salir corriendo antes de que despedazara mi increíble cuerpo.

-Yo no necesito ninguna novia, necesito a soldados que no sean inútiles…

-Alemania-san – lo interrumpió Japón – ¿es mi imaginación o es que esta más enojado que otros días?

-¿Qué? De donde sacaste semejante idea – lo miró sombríamente – ¡Japón, tu también da 20 vueltas al campo!

A los pocos segundos el japonés se encontraba corriendo junto a mí. Italia-chan tuvo mucha suerte, fue bueno que se fuera a casa después de todo, lo mas seguro es que habría aumentado la furia del fornido con su adorable presencia (que para Alemania era insoportable).

-Prusia-san, ¿usted sabe por qué Alemania esta tan agresivo hoy? – me preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pues hay wurst y cerveza en la cocina, no debe ser por el hambre, entonces…

Se me paso por la cabeza que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, Alemania se encontraba enojado por lo que le dije en la mañana, pero aunque le haya insinuado algunas cosas, no eran las suficientes para que se comportara así…

* * *

Deje a mi hermano y Japón corriendo y fui a buscar un teléfono, estaba algo preocupado por Italia, si en realidad se sintiera mal, me lo habría dicho ¿no? Me pareció muy raro que se lo dijera a Prusia en vez de a mi…

Marque el numero correspondiente y espere a que contestaran, se demoraron bastante, como al minuto recién escuche una voz por el teléfono…

-¿Quién diablos llama y para que cosa? – respondió un somnoliento Romano.

-Ehm… soy Alemania, ¿se encontrara por ahí…?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees tú para despertarme de mi siesta estúpido macho patatas? – gritó el Italiano mayor muy enojado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero necesito hablar con Italia ahora… - respondí con desgano.

-¿Con Veneciano? Pues él esta durmiendo en este momento – declaró.

-Entonces, le podrías decir que…

-Si, le diré que llamaste – me interrumpió – ahora si no te molesta iré a acompañarlo.

-Entiendo, gracias… - corte.

* * *

Luego de colgar el teléfono, una mano tiro de mi camisa.

-Hermano – se me acerco Veneciano - ¿era Alemania?

-Si era él – le respondí – le dije que estabas durmiendo.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias – entonces bajo la vista.

Antes de que se devolviera a la alcoba que compartíamos lo tome de la muñeca.

-Veneciano, ¿paso algo entre tú y ese estúpido alemán? – le recrimine.

Necesitaba saber que le pasaba, nunca, desde que nuestros lideres firmaron una alianza con el germano, mi hermano se negaba a responderle una llamada, es como si lo estuviera evitando…

-Lovino…

Lo mire boquiabierto, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre a menos que fuera algo muy serio, trague saliva y lo escuche atentamente.

-El problema aquí no es que haya pasado algo entre Alemania y yo, el tema es que **nunca** pasará nada…

-Pero tú hace unos días estabas enamo…

-Si, eso ya lo sé – chasqueó la lengua – es solo que me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento nunca fue real…

-Veneciano… - mencione con un hilo de voz, ¿era verdad?

-Necesito buscar a alguien que realmente me aprecie y me acepte como soy. Alemania y yo somos muy incompatibles, no tenemos casi nada en común… - su voz fue bajando de volumen – la realidad es que creo que para él no soy más una molestia…

-No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto…

-Es fácil, quiero que sepas que me olvidaré de Alemania para siempre – me miro con unos ojos llenos de determinación.

Me quede en shock por unos instantes, esto era lo mas raro que me había dicho mi hermano desde hace años. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, yo sabia perfectamente que Italia **amaba** a ese macho patatas, y ahora me dice que de un día para otro se olvidará de él, ¿Cómo creerle semejante estupidez?

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza antes de venir? – lo interrogue.

-No, estoy perfectamente hermano, cree en lo que te digo…

-¡Eso es imposible, es como si yo te dijera que de repente deje de querer al bastardo de España! – grite.

Mi hermano me miró unos segundos atónito por lo que acaba de decir, yo solo me limite a taparme la boca con la mano e intentar ocultar mi sonrojo con la otra, se me había escapado…

-Bueno… a lo que me refiero… tu sabes… - empecé a balbucear.

-Tranquilo fratello, yo sé lo que sientes por España nii-chan – me sonrió – pero esto es totalmente distinto, la verdad es que yo nunca he amado a Alemania, así que esta bien.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-No fue un qué, fue un quién – explico.

En estos momentos me dieron unas ganas enormes de ir a abrazar al genio que le dijo semejante mentira a mi hermano, realmente estaba cumpliendo mi sueño en realidad….

-¿Quién fue el geni… digo, el gran personaje que te hizo cambiar de idea? – pregunte feliz.

-Prusia…

Si era oficial, mi hermano tenía una feromona especial que atraía a todos los germanos. Primero Austria lo hace su _sirvienta_, luego esta el alemán fornido que se lo lleva a sus _entrenamientos_, ¿y ahora resulta que el albino bastardo amigo de España le daba _consejos_? El ego maniático nunca me ha dado buena espina, invadiendo las regiones vitales de otros territorios y por su puesto que he notado las miradas lascivas que le lanza a Veneciano durante las reuniones internacionales. Aunque debo admitir que gracias a su ayuda pude reunirme nuevamente con mi hermano, creo que empiezo a entender sus razones…

-Ese Prusia – finalmente declare – creo que siente algo por ti…

-Eso ya lo se – respondió muy inocente.

-¿Y cómo es que dejas que se te acerque si sabes eso? – le recrimine – yo ya lo hubiera echado lejos…

-Es por que… - se sonrojo un poco – yo no quiero alejarlo…

Esto era fantástico, si no era con el macho patatas, entonces era con el bastado albino, ¿acaso no se podía enamorar de alguien que no fuera un alemán? De donde habrá sacado ese gusto tan malo, si, definitivamente lo saco de Francia…

* * *

Me quede mirando un rato a la nada, siento como si algo estuviera pasando y yo no estuviese enterado, creo que lo mejor es que le haga una visita a Italia…

-¡Hey West! –se me acerco Prusia – ya terminamos de correr…

-Entiendo… - aun estaba distraído.

-Oye Alemania – menciono Prusia – iré a ver como esta Ita-chan, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Me voltee a verlo, ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a compartir los pensamientos con mi hermano?

-Yo pensaba ir a visitarlo luego del entrenamiento… - dije con un hilo de voz.

Prusia me quedo mirando muy seriamente, luego dio un largo suspiro.

-West… creí que te lo había dejado claro en la mañana…

-¿Qué cosa dejaste en claro?

Ya empezaba a enojarme, siento que me esta tratando como un tonto. Todo ese interrogatorio de la mañana en que me preguntaba si es que me gustaba Italia, creí que era para molestarme (como siempre), pero tengo el presentimiento que no quiero enterarme de lo siguiente…

-Italia ya tiene a alguien West…

-….

-….

-…. ¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste, Italia dejo de ser tuyo…

Dicho esto se marcho dejándome en un estado algo deplorable, mi rostro debía ser un poema…

-Alemania-san – me distrajo Japón - ¿se encuentra bien? Esta sudando mucho…

-No… no es nada Japón – me masajee las sienes – creo debo ir a descansar un poco, pospondremos el resto de la practica…

* * *

No podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba ya 1 hora mirando los residuos de humedad del techo de mi habitación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Me sentía vacío, y no es que tuviera hambre, mi hermano me obligó a comer pasta. Mi vacío me era muy familiar, es como si lo hubiera sentido ya hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón deje de sentirlo luego de que conocí a Alemania, pero nuevamente siento hueco aquí adentro. Que asquerosa es esta sensación, no tengo ganas ni siquiera de fingir una sonrisa para que mi hermano deje de preocuparse… que patético soy…

Sentí unos golpes en mi ventana, es como si le aventaran piedras. Me levante con desgano de la cama y abrí la ventana, y gracias a ello me llego de lleno una piedra en la frente, diablos…

-¡Duele, duele! – me queje – alguien nos esta atacando… sálvenme – empecé a llorar.

-¡Lo siento! – escuche una voz familiar – ¿estas bien Italia-chan?

-Prusia…

Me quede en silencio mientras lo admiraba, era raro pensar que la persona frente mío era mi amante, todavía me siento incomodo cuando pienso en eso…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte - ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?

-El maravilloso yo es súper hábil Ita-chan, kesesese – rio junto a Gilbird que aguardaba en su cabeza – vine a ver como estabas.

Se agacho para quedar a mi altura, palpo levemente el lugar de mi herida y luego le planto un leve beso, me sonroje un poco. Era raro, soy una persona que da grandes muestras de su afecto, pero me avergüenzo de recibir de vuelta ese cariño.

-Eres tan lindo Italia-chan – acarició mi mejilla – y sonrojado te ves aun más adorable.

-No digas… cosas como esas… yo… - mi vergüenza me hizo tartamudear.

-Lo siento Italia, ya no puedo soportarlo más…

No se en que lapsus de tiempo paso lo que paso, pero me encontraba recostado en mi cama siendo sometido por Prusia. Mis manos fueron jaladas hacia arriba de modo que tuvo total disposición de mi cuerpo. Primero sentí su aliento en mi cuello, que pronto de convirtió en una juguetona lengua que empezó a lamer parte de mi clavícula…

-¡Ha! ¡Ahí... ahí no! ¡Prusia! – mis gemidos fueron inevitables, además de apoderarse de mi cuello, una mano empezó a manosear mi entrepierna, aunque estuviera tapada por mi pantalón.

-Lo lamento – dejo de tocarme abajo – dime que quieres que haga para que disfrutes.

Nos sabía que responderle, mi cuerpo aun era virgen (si créanlo), y siempre pensé que me entregaría por primera vez a Alemania. Nunca caí en la cuenta que ser el "amante" de alguien también implicaba cosas como el sexo. Cuando accedí a estar con Prusia creí que seria dar unas muestras de cariño solamente, no sabría que pasaríamos a otro nivel…

No… ya no puedo retractarme, si esta es la forma de olvidar a Alemania, entonces lo haré…

Prusia me miraba algo preocupado, solo atine a derribarlo con un beso y dejarme llevar por la sensación placentera que me recorría. Besar era divertido, y Prusia lo hacia muy bien, me pregunto si Alemania sería igual de bueno…. No, no, no, debo dejar de pensar en Alemania…

Inconscientemente nuestras entrepiernas comenzaron a hacer fricción entre ellas descaradamente, sin importar que no tuvieran contacto directo. Toda esta situación me origina un cosquilleo en el estomago, es algo nuevo para mi, pero al mismo tiempo siento como si aun faltara algo, creo que no esta bien sentir esto por alguien más que no sea Alemania… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos?

* * *

Era delicioso, el cuerpo de Italia-chan era delicioso, su cuello me enloquecía. Me sentía glorioso de poder palpar zonas que hace unos años estaban prohibidas para mis manos. Me deshice de su camisa y recorrí con mi lengua todo su blanco y delgado torso, era tan, pero tan hermoso, sentía que me encontraba en el cielo.

Nuestras entrepiernas seguían tocándose indirectamente, y yo ya no podía soportar el gran bulto que se había originado, también note como el de Ita-chan se hizo mas grande. Creo que era hora de invadir unas regiones vitales, kesese…

Deje tranquilo el cuello de Italia para poder concentrarme en desabrochar ese estúpido pantalón que por mi ansiedad se me hacia cada vez mas difícil. Levante la vista esperando encontrarme con el glorioso rostro excitado de Italia-chan, sin embargo solo vi a mi hermoso ángel llorar con las mejillas sonrojadas. Me sentí una basura…

-Italia… yo no sabía… no sabía que lo odiaras tanto – me apene – por favor disculpa…

-No – me interrumpió – discúlpame tu Prusia, es solo – intento dejar de sollozar – es solo que nunca había hecho esto antes y me siento asustado… no te enojes, te lo ruego…

Era imposible para mí enfadarme con ese ser, lo amaba demasiado, y lo peor de todo es que sabía perfectamente que yo era el único culpable. Me precipite mucho con venir aquí… debo controlar mi calentura, después de todo me costo mucho llegar hasta este punto y no quiero alejar a Italia….

Le bese la mejilla y eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Decidimos que era mejor que saliera por la puerta, ya que era mas seguro, aunque lamentablemente tuve que encontrarme con la fiera mirada de italiano mayor, intente sonreírle, pero eso ocasionó que se enfureciera más…

-Escúchame bien bastardo desteñido – escupió Romano – si me entero de que hiciste sufrir a mi hermano, te juro por los tomates que te torturare de tal manera que me pedirás a gritos morir.

-Tranquilo Romano, no le haré nada a tu hermano – di un largo suspiro – a veces me pregunto como España tiene tanta paciencia contigo, enojado no eres para nada lindo…

Literalmente salí de esa casa despavorido escapando de una balacera de tomates…

Continuara…

* * *

**Léxico xD**

_*Schnell:_ rápido

_*Du bist sehr langweilig Deutschland:_eres muy aburrido Alemania

_*Dieser ist sehr dumm! Ich denke, dass du eine freundinnen brauchst : _ Esto es muy tonto! Yo creo que necesitas una novia…

**PD: las oraciones en alemán no estas hechas por traductor, pertenecer al poco vocabulario de alemán que aprendi durante mis 13 años en un colegio de monjas alemanas xD**

**Deje el capitulo sin suspenso, por la sencilla razón de que Alemania no tenia cabeza en estos momentos para hacer un monologo dramático (por que esta aun en shock).**

**Se que hacer esta pareja (PruIta) es algo arriesgado, por que el GerIta es como un canon xDDD pero agradezco a las personas que me dan la oportunidad de mostrar mi material ;D**

**No me molesta recibir comentarios y criticas, eso me ayuda a mejor mi escritura, danke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya al cual amo y venero.

**Advertencia:** es un fic yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta, enserio no lo leas xD

* * *

Capitulo 3: Tu Amante es…

Me encuentro dentro de un sueño, no, en realidad dentro de una pesadilla, estoy seguro de ello, por que de otra forma seria imposible que me pasara esto a mí. Hace unos cuantos días que Italia había llegado a mi casa por unos asuntos de la guerra. Yo esperaba tener una conversación seria con el italiano, para comprobar lo que me dijo mi hermano hace una semana, pero no fue como pensé…

_*Flash Back*_

_Estaba muy nervioso, algo que nunca me había pasado en una anterior visita de Italia. Tocaron el timbre y yo corrí a abrir. Fue una curiosa sensación, él tenia los ojos abiertos (muy raro), y no pude evitar quedarme callado contemplando sus ojos cafés; era extraño, nunca me había fijado en lo lindos que eran, reflejaban toda su esencia, su inocencia y dulzura. _

_Cuando su expresión se hizo tosca al notar que lo miraba, fue entonces que reaccione._

_-Buenos días Italia… - dije intentando disimular mi nerviosismo._

_-Hola Alemania – me regaló una sonrisa, pero esta era fría – siento haberme ido el otro día, no me sentía bien…_

_-No, esta bien – respondí – pero no recibiste mi mensaje…_

_-¿Qué mensaje? – me miró curioso._

_-No, no es nada…._

_De repente apareció Japón atrás de mí e Italia no espero para saltarle encima regalándole un fuerte abrazo como era común. Ahora había caído en la cuenta que… que él no me habría abrazado. El afectuoso italiano amante de la pasta, no me abrasó como era costumbre. Me quede como un idiota frente a la puerta abierta mientras el recién llegado saludaba al resto de la gente que se encontraba en mi casa. Algo había cambiado…_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

No me sentí para nada cómodo desde su llegada, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero Italia era el que me integraba a todas las conversaciones. Veía a Italia hablar animadamente con Japón y Prusia sin que me prestara la más mínima atención. Me inmiscuí en la conversación sólo para decirles que debíamos ir a practicar, todos me siguieron sin hacer berrinche (si, definitivamente algo cambió).

Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento e hicimos ejercicios de lanzamiento de granadas. Me iba a acercar a Italia para explicarle nuevamente el procedimiento (para que no volviera a meterse en la boca el explosivo), sin embargo algo me detuvo. Vi que Italia se acercaba a Prusia, le confesó que era un verdadero desastre para estas cosas y pidió que le explicara, a lo que el albino narcisista acepto contento. Me sentí nuevamente desplazado.

…

Al terminar la practica, sin que nadie me viera, me fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha. No quería escuchar como Italia se reía con alguien mas que no fuera yo… jeje, que raro, nunca pensé que era una persona celosa, y lo peor de todo es que ahora recién me empiezo a arrepentir por no haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que era ese italiano para mí…

Salí de la ducha me envolví una toalla a la cintura, comencé a secarme el cabello. Mientras aun me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos, alguien abrió la puerta…

-Ita… Italia – me quede mirando como embobado.

Italia se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, solo que él no se encontraba mojado. Esta situación la habíamos pasado, ¿no es así?

-Alemania – me miró confundido – Prusia me dijo que podía tomar una ducha, pero no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento – luego de disculparse se dio media vuelta para salir, pero lo detuve.

-¡Espera! – le grité mientras me interponía en su camino – yo… yo quiero hablar contigo…

-¿No podría ser en otro momento? – miró al suelo incomodo.

-Tiene que ser ahora – respondí firmemente.

Sabía muy bien que si dejábamos esto para después, él se las iba a ingeniar para escaparse.

-Bien – se resignó levantando levemente los hombros - ¿De qué quieres hablar Alemania?

-Yo … - inspiré hondo – quiero que me digas que te pasa conmigo…

Mi sonrojo se hizo visible, me sentía como un tonto, y más aun cuando vi lo relajado que estaba Italia, parecía una roca fría sin sentimientos, ¿Dónde quedo ese insoportable pero afectuoso italiano?

-No me pasa absolutamente nada Alemania – dio un suspiro – si eso era todo yo…

-¡Dime la verdad! – le exigí - ¡Tú nunca has sido frio conmigo! Y hace ya cuatro días que me has estado ignorado, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Ahora el Italiano frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Vaya, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Italia, así se parecía mucho a su hermano…

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? – me replicó - ¿no eras tú el que siempre se quejaba de que era demasiado ruidoso y esas cosas?

Eso me llego, no me digan que él ha estado comportándose así solo para complacerme… es un idiota…

-Italia, ya sé que dije eso, y me alegra que hayas intentado cambiar de actitud – le sonreí – pero no es necesario que…

-Alemania, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – me miró enojado – yo no voy a cambiar de actitud sólo por que a ti no te guste…

Estaba atónito, él realmente estaba siendo arisco y grosero conmigo. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que la diferencia de nuestras estaturas se hiciera muy notoria y lo tomé fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Suficiente! – escupí enojado - ¡Dime inmediatamente que fue lo que te paso!

El esquivó mi mirada, se reusaba a responder, mi agarre se hizo más fuerte, pero el extrañamnete no se quejo, aun seguía neciamente con la idea de ocultarme la verdad…

El acercamiento a su cuerpo me permitió tener mejor visión de su piel, y al voltear su cabeza me dejó plena vista de su cuello adornado con varios moretones. Me quede en shock unos momentos… esos no eran moretones, eran marcas de besos, hechas durante un fogosa sesión de sex….

-Entonces era verdad…

Deje libre a Italia y baje la vista ocultando mis ojos con mi cabello mojado… él me miro extrañado y reprimió cualquier palabra que me quisiera decir. No fue necesario que abandonara él cuarto, por que yo le hice ese favor…

* * *

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerme frio y serio frente Alemania. Me dolía profundamente tratarlo de esa forma, pero no había otra manera de alejarlo. Si, por que debo alejarlo. Lamentablemente aunque tenga a otra persona a mi lado, el hecho que Alemania este cerca hace que mi corazón se inquiete. Es su culpa, él tiene la culpa de parecerse tanto al chico que realmente ame en mi niñez…

Como me encontraba por fin a solas en el baño, entre a la ducha, quería imaginar que el agua se llevaría todos mis problemas, lamentablemente no fue así. Cuando mis dedos ya se habían arrugado creí que era hora de salir. Seque mi cuerpo y me quede mirando un rato a un espejo grande que había, no fue hasta que se disipó el vapor que noté algo raro en mi cuerpo, en mi cuello especialmente, si eran marcas, eran las marcas de besos que me había hecho Prusia… pero, ¿Cómo es que no las había notado antes? Acaso…. Alemania... no puede ser…

* * *

No puedo creerlo, ¡esto es inaceptable! ¿Cómo es posible que en realidad tenga un amante? Estamos en medio de una guerra, y yo me propuse ocultarle mis sentimientos a Italia hasta que saliéramos del conflicto, y ahora resulta que fue **ÉL** quien se busco a otra persona…

Sin embargo no es raro, no me debería extrañar. Ese Italiano es la cosa mas afectuosa existente en esta tierra y lo más seguro es que más de alguna chica (esas que siempre corteja) se haya rendido ante él. Sin embargo me repulga el pensar que Italia puede estar haciendo esas cosas con alguien que no sea yo. [Estos hermanos son cortados por la misma tijera]

* * *

El maravilloso yo no quería que esto se acabara nunca. Llame a Francia para presumirle mi nueva relación con Italia, y casi se muere del impacto.

-No puede ser que hayas logrado que Italia aceptara ser tu amante – replicó enfurecido - ¿_mon__amour_ con que cosa le mentiste?

-¿Mentir? ¿Yo? – empecé a reír nerviosamente - ¡que estupidez estas diciendo! Kesesese, alguien tan awesome como yo, no necesita mentir para conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Estas seguro _mon ami_? – dudó – se te escucha bastante intranquilo… a no ser que…

No puede ser, este estúpido francés esta sospechando, ¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué… qué ocurre? – me asuste.

- Ya sé lo que te pasa, a ti lo que te falta es una buena sesión de sex…

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aniki? – gritó una voz grave y enfurecida.

Voltee mi genial cuello para verificar mis sospechas, ahí se encontraba el alemán fornido mirándome con una cara de los mil demonios.

- ¡De nuevo estas hablando con Francia! – replicó - ¡corta esa llamada ahora, él es nuestro enemigo!

- Eh… - me recorrió un escalofrió – Francia, debo colgar.. o me golpearan fuerte, luego hablamos – colgué.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes hablar con Francia para que entiendas? – me seguía mirando sombríamente.

- No seas tan amargado _Deutschland_ – hice puchero – además nunca hablamos de cosas de la guerra, el maravilloso yo es muy inteligente y nunca diría algo que nos perjudicara.

- De todas formas no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…

Dicho lo último, el rubio se fue de mi cuarto. Me quede mirando un rato su espalda, estaba furioso, pero no por la llamada, era por algo mas. Desde que llego que tenía una venita marcada en la parte superior derecha de su cara, desde pequeño que se le marca esa vena, le ocurre cuando tiene mucha rabia acumulada. Bueno, ese no es mi problema, iré por una cerveza bien fría y luego iré a ver a mi precioso ángel, kesesese.

* * *

Veneciano es un masoquista, no hay otra explicación. Yo me ofrecí a ir a esa "reunión" de guerra a la casa del alemán musculoso en su lugar y el otro idiota dice que y cito: "_No puedo evitarlo por siempre hermano, se que estoy listo para esto_", luego pone esa cara bobalicona seguido de su sufijo "_vee~"_ como queriendo solucionar todo de esa forma. Y realmente me molesta que le funcione…

Mientras meditaba esto el teléfono del pasillo sonó, ¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan popular? Fui a contestar, y no saben cuanto me arrepentí.

-¡Romano! ¡Romano! – gritaba la voz por teléfono – el Jefe España te extraña mucho…

-Pues te informo que yo no te extraño para nada bastardo – repliqué.

-Hay debes estar frunciendo el ceño de esa forma tan adorable ¿verdad? – deje de fruncir el ceño, ese desgraciado me conoce mucho – desde aquí que me lo puedo imaginar.

- ¿Para qué diablos llamas? – pregunté molesto – deje pasta cocinando, y si se quema, te juro que mi pie le ira a dar una visita a tu trasero.

-No seas tan grosero Lovi – masculló – te llamo para confirmar algo que me dijo Prusia.

-Si te refieres a lo de mi hermano, si, él y el bastardo alvino son amantes – di un suspiro.

Espere escuchar algún comentario o replica de España. Era muy raro que se quedara callado con semejante confirmación, después de todo Veneciano era el niño de su adoración (aunque siempre me decía que me prefería a mi, seguro).

-Ehm… Romano – vaciló España – Prusia me dijo de una reunión que tendrían los del Eje conmigo y Franco…

Me quería volar los sesos, ¿Por qué soy **TAN** malditamente impulsivo? No puedo esperar a que alguien termine una oración para empezar a replicar, soy un estúpido….

-Ah… ¡Ah! – intente disimular – ¡Te referías a eso! Si, no te preocupes, la reunión se dará la semana entrante, yo personalmente me encargare de recibirlos aquí en mi casa, jajaja…

-¿De verdad ellos dos están saliendo? – se cuestionó – yo siempre creí que Ita-chan le gustaba Alemania..

-Bueno, así era, hasta hace unos días…

-Bueno estoy feliz por Prusia, no sé si lo sabes pero a él le gusta Italia desde hace muchos siglos – mencionó.

-Como sea – intente explicarle – la cosa es que no puedes decírselo a…

-¡Oh Romano! – exclamó sin escucharme – Franco me esta llamando y debo colgar, cuídate mucho ¡Luego te mandaré tomates!

-¡Oye escu….!

Me quede como un idiota escuchando la bocina del teléfono. Conociendo a ese bastardo lo más seguro es que lo estará divulgando por media Europa, empezando con Francia…. Lo siento mucho hermano…

* * *

Sus ojos mostraban un arrepentimiento tremendo, su mirada temía conectarse con la mía. Se me quebraba el corazón verlo así de deprimido, y todo fue por que hace unos momentos tuvimos una pequeña discusión (nuestra primera pelea, que lindo). Me puse celoso de que Italia y West se encontraran desnudos en la misma habitación y no dude en hacérselo saber, ahora me arrepiento.

-Vamos Ita-chan ya estoy enojado enserio – le toque el hombro y me senté a su lado – los accidentes pasan después de todo y ahora que lo pienso yo fui el que te dije que fueras a bañarte.

-Lo siento mucho, habría sido mejor quedarme callado con eso, no sabía que podía llegar a molestarte – arrugó su pantalón con sus puños– pero creo que una relación debe basarse en cosas sinceras y reales, sin mentiras, por eso te lo dije...

Eso si que fue un golpe bajo, y más aun viniendo de sus tiernos labios. Él había sido sincero conmigo con una cosa tan estúpida como estar desnudos en la misma habitación (y vaya que sabía que esos llegaron a bañarse juntos, no es que los haya espiado, solo fue… coincidencia, si eso). El tema aquí es que yo inicie esta relación con una mentira, pero ya nada se puede hacer, debo aferrarme a ella para poder seguir junto a ese ser de cabellos castaños.

-Ya no hay problema – mire hacia otro lado – lo mejor es que nos olvidemos kesese – disimule.

-Como desees…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, es más, era necesario. Mientras él ponía en orden sus ideas yo me quede contemplando su perfil, _mein Gott_, que hermoso era, necesito tocar esa blanca piel nuevamente, sentir esos tibios labios sobre los míos… yo…

-¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!

Maldito y condenado timbre, lo destruiré personalmente con mis maravillosos puños. Como nadie de la gran casa se digno a recibir al invitado, Italia salió del cuarto para atender el desesperante timbre, instintivamente lo seguí por detrás.

Cuando pasamos por la sala noté que Alemania estaba sentando en el sofá de la estancia principal mirando a la nada con una cerveza en la mano (para variar). Me pareció raro que él estando cerca de la puerta no contestara, es como si estuviera perdido en su propio mundo (nazi).

No me di cuenta en que momento entro, pero España se abalanzo contra Italia regalándole un gran abrazo, si ahora lo mataría, nadie toca lo que es de Oresama.

-¡Italia-chan, muchas felicidades! – exclamó muy sonriente.

-Ehm… España-niichan hola – respondió con un hilo de voz, estaba igual de sorprendido que todos en la sala, pronto West y Japón se incorporaron como testigos de la escena (aunque Alemania seguía sentado).

-¿Qué hace España-san aquí? – pregunto un confundido Japón.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo – el fornido me lanzo una mirada asesina – ¡Prusia tu…!

-¡Te equivocas! – me excuse de inmediato – yo tampoco sé por qué vino (ni por que felicita a Italia).

Me acerque al español y lo mire fríamente dándole a entender que quería que dejara a Italia libre de sus garras.

-¡Ah lo siento Prusia! – soltó a Italia para plantarse frente mi, me tomo las manos y me sonrió muy cálidamente - ¡Muchas felicidades a ti también!

Ahora si que todos teníamos el signo de interrogación plantado en nuestras frentes ¿acaso se habrá comido un tomate en malas condiciones y ahora sufre de intoxicación?

-¿Por… por qué nos felicitas? – pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – ladeo la cabeza inocentemente – ¡ya me entere que ustedes dos estan saliendo!

-¡¿Qué?

Ese grito provino de todos en la casa (menos de España obvio). Ese idiota había mandado al mismo infierno nuestros intentos de tener una relación clandestina, esto me huele a que Romano tuvo algo que ver…

-¿Eso es verdad Prusia-san? – interrogó un asombrado Japón – ¿es verdad que ustedes dos son…?

Trague saliva, era el momento, cuando iba a acercarme a Italia, este se me adelanto y se puso frente mío mirado a los del eje.

-Es cierto Japón – respondió Italia sin ni una gota de flaqueza – Prusia y yo somos amantes.

El tono y su mirada seria hicieron que la declaración ganara mas peso. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos hasta que escuchamos que fuertemente golpearon la mesa de la estancia, cosa que nos hizo reaccionar y voltearnos a ver. Alemania tenía sus palmas en puño que temblaban por la ira, tomó un poco de aire hasta que finalmente dijo…

-Felicidades…

Luego se marchó a su recamara, Japón y España lo miraron confundidos, yo lo mire con pena e Italia le regalo una gélida mirada. _Scheiße_.

Continuara...

* * *

***Soy una maldita, ya lo sé, hago sufrir a mi querido Alemania T-T y también me llega a doler a mi, pobrecito, ya veré q hago para q no sufra tanto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que le puse arto drama xD (o eso intente claro) y les agradezco a todas los reviews q he recibido, me alegra sentirme apoyada con esta historia.**

**Sigo pidiendo opiniones, comentarios y criticas ;D ayudan a que este fic mejore.**

****PD: tal vez el prox capitulo se demore un poco mas en subir, xq debo matricularme la prox semana a la Universidad y luego me iré de vacaciones otra semana (vivo en Chile y di la PSU ok? xDDD termine de estudiar recién en diciembre y ahora kiero descansar un poquito xD)**

**Hasta una próxima instancia :D**

**Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya al cual amo y venero.

**Advertencia:** es un fic yaoi, chicoxchico, y tal vez con unas insinuaciones a lemon, pero no alcanzo a serlo ¬¬U

* * *

Capitulo 4: No me rendiré

Unos rayos de luz lunar se colaban por mis cortinas cerradas, eso evitara que la penumbra se viera tan tenebrosa. Esta oscuridad es el lugar perfecto para albergar a mi triste ser. Me convertí en algo patético, en una persona que dejó que el amor de su vida se fuera con su hermano mayor, esto se parece a una de esas teleseries que dan en Sudamérica. Mis pensamientos aun eran vagos, así que opte por cerrar los ojos a ver si efectivamente era posible que la realidad fuera el sueño, y pudiera despertar pronto…

_Era tan rara esta sensación, sentía sofoco, pero al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación… placentera…_

_Abrí mis ojos para ver que me provocaba esos "estremecimientos". Una mata de cabellos castaños iba bajando por mi vientre regalando pequeños besos que eran muy bien recibidos por mi cuerpo, se sentía muy bien. Me tarde un poco en descubrir al ser que me deleitaba de esa manera…_

_-¿Italia?_

_Mi asombro se hizo más grande al comprobar que efectivamente era él. Objetivamente esto era imposible. Hace días que Italia había dejado de venir a mi habitación y lo mas extraño es que nunca se había encaramado a mí de esta manera ni menos avanzar gatunamente (y sexy) hacia mis labios…_

_-Alemania… - dijo con un hilo de voz – Alemania te necesito…_

_Esas palabras iban acompañadas de sexis gemidos. Realmente Italia no estaba en sus cabales, pero yo tampoco lo estaba realmente. En una situación normal me habría negado rotundamente a este tipo de actitud, pero como estoy en una situación tan deplorable lo mejor será aprovechar. No tengo ganas ni razones para analizar que sucederá en el futuro si sigo con este juego que Italia me insinúa, así que sólo me dejare llevar por alguna vez en mi vida…_

_Tome la iniciativa y voltee las posiciones, dejándolo a mi completa merced. Sus ojos emanaban lujuria y deseo, había desaparecido todo rastro de ternura e inocencia, pero no me importaba. Recordé las marcas de besos de esa mañana, y no dude arremeter contra ese cuello sin piedad. Quería borrar esas marcas. Necesitaba borrarlas e instalar las mías._

_-Ale… Alemania – mencionaba entre jadeos – por favor tócame…_

_Mientras mi lengua se entretenía con su adictivo cuello, mi mano fue bajando hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón de Italia, me deshice de él y así mi mano tuvo completo control de su parte baja. Italia emitía unos sonidos que hasta ahora me habían sido desconocidos, era increíble que esa tierna boca pudiera emitir comentarios tan sugestivos. Yo me había adentrado en un éxtasis total, por lo que no pude notar que Italia también se había adentrado dentro de mi pantalón, ahora los gemidos de la habitación aumentaron…_

_Las cosas se iban calentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, necesitaba decirle a Italia cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto necesitaba de su presencia y cariño, que su frialdad era como una daga que me apuñalaba constantemente…_

_-Ita… Italia… - lo miré directamente a los ojos – yo, yo te amo…_

_Me miró por un segundo fijamente luego cerro los ojos mientras en sus labios empezaban a dibujar una fría y cruenta sonrisa…_

_-Pero yo no te amo – escupió en mi cara – al que amo es a Prusia no a ti…_

_Mis pupilas estaban dilatas al máximo y comencé a sudar frio cuando Italia comenzó a reír burlándose de mis sentimientos…._

…

Desperté sudando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Abrí las ventanas de mi habitación, ya era de día, me acerque a mi cómoda para verificar la hora… 6:30 am… me había quedado dormido después de todo. Di un suspiro y me dirigí al baño, me quite el pijama y entre a la ducha, abrí la llave de agua fría esperando que esta ordenara el enredo que era mi cabeza y de paso también calmara un poco a mi parte baja que se encontraba algo "alterada" por lo que soñé…

Ese sueño. Yo nunca, desde que tengo recuerdos, había tenido un sueño húmedo con Italia. Parecía tan real que no sé si debo alegrarme o decepcionarme por que fuera un sueño. Mi realidad era un asco, sin embargo en el sueño Italia al menos tenía interés en mi… bueno, en la primera parte del sueño si (me sonroje). Lo mejor es que me olvide de que esto paso…

* * *

Estaba estoico desde ayer. Aun no puedo creer que le haya dicho a Alemania "eso" y de forma tan brusca. Yo nunca he sido una persona fría, pero desde que me entere que él no es Sacro, el verlo me provoca enojo. Siento como si Alemania me hubiera mentido todo este tiempo, haciéndome creer que él era la persona que verdaderamente amaba.

-Italia-chan, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para desayunar o prefieres seguir durmiendo? – me pregunto el albino tendido a mi lado.

Miré a Prusia algo confundido, me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Creo que él sabe bien que es lo que me tiene de esta manera, pero sé muy bien que no se atreve a preguntarme, evita ser una molestia. Es algo tonto, yo soy el que soy una molestia, siempre me meto en líos y hago que el resto me saque de ellos. Prusia verdaderamente es alguien muy noble, me sonríe y yo le sonrió de vuelta.

-La verdad es que quisiera dormir un poco más – respondí sobándome los ojos.

-Muy bien entonces acurrúcate aquí…

Ofreció su hombro y yo lo acepte. Acomode mi cabeza y cerré mis parpados, a los segundos sentí que una mano acariciaba mis cabellos con delicadeza, era una sensación muy agradable.

* * *

-Buenos días Japón – dije con el poco animo que tenía esa mañana.

-Buenos días Alemania-san – respondió en japonés – ¿acaba de salir de la ducha?

-Si, me desperté 30 minutos mas tarde de lo habitual, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer el desayuno.

-No se disculpe – mencionó – además Prusia-san e Italia-kun aun no han bajado…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el japonés se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no quería escuchar…

-Alemania-san no era mi intención…

-Tranquilo Japón – lo interrumpí – es algo normal después de todo ¿no? Las parejas normalmente duermen juntas…

-Entiendo…

Mientras me servía una taza de café sentí como el japonés me miraba fijamente, era una situación algo incomoda.

-Japón, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – dije con el fin de que terminara con su acoso ocular.

-Es solo una pregunta…

-Esta bien, pregúntame – dicho esto di un sorbo al café.

-Usted… ¿esta enamorado de Italia-kun verdad?

No puede evitar escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca en ese momento gracias al comentario del japonés, ¿es que no podía ser menos directo?

-¿Por… por qué crees semejante cosa Japón? – pregunte intentado disimular mi sonrojo.

-Tenía mis sospechas desde hace algún tiempo, pero ayer cuando Italia-kun nos dijo sobre su relación con Prusia, al ver su reacción me confirmo aun más las cosas…

-Y si estas tan seguro ¿Por qué preguntas? – lo miré molesto.

-Necesito escucharlo de su boca, necesito que me diga si usted esta enamorado de Italia-kun…

Japón me miraba muy serio (más de lo normal), es como si este asunto le preocupara al mismo nivel que un asunto de la guerra. Suspire resignado, ¿De qué me servía mentir a estas alturas?

-Si Japón, yo amo a Italia.

Fue entonces que el japonés se levanto de su silla y golpeo fuertemente la mesa, imitando mi hazaña de ayer.

-¡Si lo ama entonces luche por él! – gritó.

Esa reacción me dejó perplejo. El tranquilo japonés que rara de vez se inmutaba, ahora demostraba una clara determinación.

-Pero Japón, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – aun lo miraba impertérrito – Italia esta saliendo con Prusia y…

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – respondió arisco el nipón - ¡Si en verdad ama a Italia-kun no puede permitir que otro se lo arrebate así como así!

-¡Ese otro no es nadie más que mi hermano Japón! – declaré alterado – No puedo arrebatarle a Italia, él… él siempre ha sentido cosas por Italia, lo conoció antes que yo y…

-¡¿Significa que se rendirá tan fácilmente?

¿Me rendiré? Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Ya llegue a un estado de resignación absoluta o es sólo una excusa para no pelear?

….

Yo no soy un cobarde. Nunca me he acobardado en el campo de batalla, llego hasta las últimas consecuencias, siempre siendo fiel a mis ideales y a los de mi nación. Nunca he renunciado a las cosas en las que creo y quiero… y esta vez no será diferente…

-No…

-¿Eh? – el japonés me miró extrañado.

-No me rendiré Japón…

-Me alegro de escuchar eso.

Levante mi vista y vi una sonrisa en la cara del oriental.

-Yo le ayudare, haremos que Italia regrese a su lado – declaró.

-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?

-Por que sé muy bien que el lugar correcto de Italia-kun es a su lado, desde que los conozco que han estado juntos y no creo que sea bueno que se separen, y sé muy bien que Italia-kun en el fondo de su corazón lo quiere a usted…

-Japón…

Me quede anonadado por sus palabras, me gustaría llegar a creer en ellas por completo.

-¡Además este acontecimiento me inspira para escribir un manga con mucho potencial!

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, sabía que debía haber una razón detrás de esa amabilidad. Realmente nunca sabré en lo que realmente piensa Japón.

* * *

-¿Entonces iras a comer con España-niichan y Francia-niichan?

Su inocente rostro mostraba muecas de duda. En estas situaciones uno se da cuenta de que Italia es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta.

-¿Sabes que eso no es correcto, verdad?

Si, definitivamente es chico no tiene ni una pizca de idiota. Los que crean que es solo una cara bonita están muy equivocados.

-Vamos Ita-chan – lo miré con ternura – es solo un almuerzo, no pasara nada mas.

-Aunque sean amigos de hace años, no creo que sea buena idea que te juntes con Francis en periodos de guerra…

-Eso te lo dijo Alemania, ¿no es así?

Se inmutó al escuchar mis palabras, estaba ocupando un truco sucio para conseguir lo que quería. Aunque West me advierta cada cierto tiempo de las cosas que NO debo hacer, realmente nunca le haga el menor caso, sin embargo con Italia es diferente, no puedo negarme a un pedido suyo…

-Solo… solo me preocupa tu seguridad, preferiría que sólo te relacionaras con España mientras este conflicto termine…

Dicho esto bajo la vista. Su actitud me tenía preocupado, realmente estaba velando por mí, pero no entiendo la razón…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Ita-chan? – acaricie su cabello.

-Yo no… no quiero que Francia me vuelva a arrebatar algo preciado para mi… eso es todo…

Es raro. Estoy empezando a creer que mi mentira realmente es verdadera, por que ese comentario me llegó profundo. Italia aun cree que Sacro Imperio murió en manos de Francis. Yo sé muy bien que eso no paso (aunque el mismo francés ni lo sabe), pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Negarlo sería como dar pie a una duda en la cabeza del italiano, y yo no quiero que eso pase, no dejaré que se entere de aquello mientras viva…

-Muy bien – mencioné resignado – saldré a tomar unas cervezas con España, pero no invitaremos a Francia, ¿eso te tendrá más tranquilo?

-Si, gracias…

Me acerque a su delgado cuerpo y lo abrace. Él me provocaba sentimientos y reacciones que pocas veces dejo que salgan a la luz, creo que Italia es una de las pocas personas que saca lo mejor de mi (exceptuando el asunto de mentir, pero es un tema menor).

Tomé de su mentón y fui acercando nuestros labios, él ya había cerrado los ojos y tenia la trompa estirada, _mein Gott_ que ternura. Ya casi estaba por besarlo, pero como siempre algo nos interrumpió…

¡Ring Ring! ¡Ring Ring!

Bueno, alguien más de la casa puede contestarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué siempre_ Oresama_ debe hacerlo? Lamentablemente tocaron la puerta de mi alcoba.

-Disculpe Prusia-san, ¿puedo entrar? – pregunto el japonés detrás de la puerta.

-Si Japón entra…

-Prusia-san lo llaman por teléfono…

-¿A mí? – lo miré incrédulo, no esperaba ninguna llamada.

-Si, y parece que es importante.

-Entiendo – me voltee donde Italia – mejor baja a desayunar, luego te alcanzo – fue entonces que me retire.

* * *

Me quede solo en la habitación con Japón, y fue bastante incomodo al principio, es como si hubiera hecho algo malo y debía avergonzarme por ello, que estupidez…

-Buenos días Japón – le sonreí bobaliconamente, tal vez de esa manera dejaría de sentirme así - ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?

-Buenos días Italia-kun, si esta listo el desayuno – respondió a mi pregunta – si gusta lo puedo acompañar mientras Prusia esta en el teléfono.

-Eh…

No sabia si preguntar sobre "esa" persona era lo adecuado, después de todo ahora supuestamente "él" no me interesa, pero que se va a ser, no quiero mas situaciones incomodas…

-¿Alemania ya desayunó? – pregunte finalmente.

-Alemania-san desayunó muy temprano, luego se fue a correr…

-Ya veo…

Esa era una buena noticia, realmente no quería verlo luego de lo que paso ayer. Que ambiente más desagradable, en cuanto termine el entrenamiento y la junta de mañana, juro que volveré a casa con mi hermano…

* * *

-¿Si? ¿Quién es el afortunado que tiene el honor de hablar con el maravilloso Prusia?

- Deja de presumir imbécil…

Eh… esa voz, se me hace conocida. No, no puede ser…

-¡¿Hungría? – pregunte inquieto.

-Si, hablas con la mismísima Hungría, la que te ira a patear el trasero en unos minutos más si no me das una explicación satisfactoria a lo que acabo de escuchar – su voz sonaba sombría, me recorrió un escalofrió.

-¿De... de qué me hablas? – mi voz empezó a temblar, esa mujer realmente me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que tu e Italia están saliendo bastardo? – me dijo furiosa – ¡¿Cuándo fue que le empezaste a robar el novio a tu hermano, eh?

-¡Yo no le he robado nada a nadie! Bueno… unas cuantas regiones vitales a Austria, pero ese es otro asunto – medité - ¡El caso es que Italia y West nunca tuvieron nada!

-¡Deja de justificar semejante atrocidad maldito! – me respondió – tú y yo sabemos bien que eso no es cierto…

-No sé quién te habrá dado el derecho a opinar sobre esto, si realmente no sabes nada de lo que paso…

-Será por que me acabo de enterar estúpido, mira que tuve que enterarme por España – alegó - ¿acaso no pensabas contármelo?

-¿Para qué te lo iba a contar? No tengo ninguna obligación de hablarte sobre mi vida amorosa…

-¡Si la tienes!

Esa respuesta fue cortante, permanecí mudo por unos momentos. Escuche del otro lado del teléfono la respiración agitada de Hungría, parecía demasiado alterada (mas de lo normal).

-Realmente no te entiendo – expresó finalmente la húngara algo más calmada – eres un idiota que solo piensa en pelear, pelear, invadir regiones vitales, pelear y más pelear…

-Eso… eso no es… - intente responder.

-No digas que me equivoco – me interrumpió – te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, te las ingeniaste para evadir compromisos con otras naciones para así dedicarte de lleno en las batallas – paro un poco para tomar aire - ¡¿Y ahora me sales con que estas de novio con Italia? ¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?

-Yo… - pensé un poco en mis palabras – yo siempre he estado enamorado de Italia-chan… y tú sabes muy bien eso Hungría…

No escuchaba respuesta alguna, sabia que aun estaba ahí, oía su respiración, por lo que proseguí…

-Por fin logré algo que había anhelado hace muchos años y yo… - tomé valor – ¡No dejare que tú ni nadie lo estropee! – entonces colgué.

Continuará…

* * *

**Que shi*! Me hubiera gustado poder escribir algo mejor, pero parece que mi cerebro no tenía muchas ideas a las 3:19 am (si a esta hora estoy terminando de corregir este capi xD)**

**Hace rato que no subía, ahora veré como se me da el tema del tiempo para poder seguir subiendo capítulos luego cuando entre a la U (si ya entre a la Uni :D! xDDD tenia que mencionarlo sorry).**

**Comentarios sobre el fic:**** intente hacer feliz a Alemania con ese sueño y también hice que Japón le diera apoyo moral, ya verán como va avanzando este tema más adelante (risa maléfica).**

**Agradezco nuevamente TODOS y cada uno de sus comentarios, realmente me alegran la vida xD y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y criticas del fic ;D**

**Bueno me despido**

**Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya al cual amo y venero.

**Advertencia:** es un fic yaoi, chicoxchico, si no gusta, en serio no lo leas xD.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Ti amo…

Me percate de que Prusia se estaba tardando bastante, temí que nuevamente se encontrara hablando con Francia por teléfono, así que fui a espiarlo por un instante. En cuanto me asomé noté que su conversación por teléfono se estaba haciendo bastante acalorada, sin embargo lo único que alcance a escuchar fue…

_-Por fin logré algo que había anhelado hace muchos años y yo… ¡No dejare que tú ni nadie lo estropee! _

¿A qué cosa se referirá? ¿Qué cosa es la que ha anhelado tanto? No me parece que Prusia sea el tipo de persona que se obsesione tanto por algo, bueno, solo por periodos cortos de tiempo. Además me inquieta saber con que persona hablaba de forma tan _familiar_.

-¿Con quién hablabas? – me acerque por detrás.

El dio un pequeño alto, al parecer lo asuste.

-Ita… Ita-chan – se volteo - ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-No hace mucho – respondí – ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con la entrometida de Hungría – explicó – se enteró que estamos saliendo y llamó para molestarme…

-¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido?

-Para variar fue España – dio un suspiro – ha estas alturas medio mundo debió haberse enterado.

-¿Y eso es tan malo? – dude.

-Bueno, pensábamos mantener esto como un secreto, pero se divulgó muy rápido – tomó de mi mano – para mi no es un problema, no se si lo es para ti.

- No esta bien – le sonreí – gracias por pensar en mí.

Sin que me dijera nada lo abrace. Su cuerpo no era tan fornido como el de Alemania, pero aun así era mas alto y fuerte que yo.

-Italia… - dijo un sorprendido Prusia - ¿sucede algo?

-Nada, solo quería abrazarte.

Prusia correspondió a mi abrazo y estuvimos juntos por un tiempo, luego tomó de mi mentón y lo elevó lo suficiente para que nuestras bocas se encontraran. Ahora que lo pienso no nos habíamos besado desde hace días, y él al parecer también se había percatado de ello, dado que el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas pasional. No nos importo si Alemania o Japón pasaban por ahí, realmente nos habíamos olvidado de todo y todos.

* * *

Fue desagradable la escena que mis ojos tuvieron que captar. Había regresado de correr, pensando que con el tiempo que había pasado ya todos en mi casa se encontrarían entrenando, que ingenuo soy. Ni mi hermano ni Italia se percataron de mi presencia hasta que se los hice saber.

-Ya es hora de entrenar – escupí fríamente mientras observaba como se _despegaban_- vayan a alistarse ahora, ya tendrán tiempo para eso luego.

Dicho esto me marche, sin antes notar sus reacciones. Prusia miraba hacia un lado como un niño que hubiera hecho una maldad e Italia… él solo frunció el seño y me dio la espalda. ¿Qué le pasó al alegre y tierno italiano del cuál me enamore?

-Oye West – el albino me hizo voltear – yo no estaré para el entrenamiento, me juntare con…

-Deberías dejar de irte de parranda cuando se te de la gana – lo encaré – ahora que eres el amante de Italia deberías preocuparte en hacerte más fuerte y protegerlo.

-Ya te lo dije – respondió molesto – el maravilloso yo es súper fuerte, tan fuerte como para proteger a Italia de todo lo que le aterre, puedo hacerlo igual o mejor de como lo hiciste en el pasado, ahora con permiso, me voy.

No me moví de mi sitio hasta que escuché un portazo que resonó por toda mi casa. No me gusta estar en esta constante tensión con mi hermano, pero no creo que esto se acabe pronto. Italia tampoco se había movido de su sitio, así que la atmosfera de hizo aun más tensa cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron.

- Buenos días Italia…

- Hola Alemania – respondió serio.

- ¿Te molestaría acompañarme un momento? – pregunté.

- ¿No que teníamos que entrenar? – me miró dudoso.

- Japón puede esperar un poco – le hice una seña – ahora vamos.

Italia me miraba perplejo, pero aun así acató mis órdenes. Lo guie hasta que llegamos a mi alcoba, lo hice pasar. Era raro no escuchar sus típicos comentarios sobre la pasta o las chicas, realmente extrañaba al italiano tonto.

-¿Y hay algo que quieres decirme?

- Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, ¿no crees? – lo encare.

Italia se sobresalto, aunque no evitó que su careta de enojado cambiara.

-Realmente no sé de que podamos hablar, ya sabes que estoy con Prusia y…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – lo interrumpí.

-¿Acaso debía hacerlo?

Ahora fui yo él que se sobresalto. Italia realmente no tenia ninguna obligación de decime nada, después de todo no éramos novios (lamentablemente), solo éramos amigos… amigos…

-Yo creí que éramos amigos…

- ¿Amigos? – me miró perturbado, había tocado un punto delicado.

- Si, amigos – intente sonreír – recuerdas que hicimos un pacto, en el que prometimos protegernos el uno al otro – expliqué – y yo creí que dentro de ese pacto estaba también el hecho de que nos tendríamos la suficiente confianza – titubee – de contarnos todo…

Realmente mi cara debía ser una burla, estaba sonrojado como cualquier colegiala, Japón disfrutaría mucho de esta escena. Le di la espalda y me rasqué la nuca para disimular, era una de las cosas más cursis que le había dicho.

-Lo lamento Alemania… pero yo…

Me voltee a verle, él miraba al suelo arrepentido. Se veía tan frágil e inocente en esos momentos que tuve que contener mis ganas de ir a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-Yo ya no voy a poder seguir cumpliendo con ese pacto…

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

-No creo que sea lo correcto – se volteo para no seguir esquivando mi mirada – no puedo mantener la misma relación que tenía contigo ahora que estoy con alguien mas – dio un suspiro – realmente lo siento…

Mis ojos lo seguían mientras este se acercaba a la puerta. Esto no podía terminar así, no quería que terminara así.

* * *

Me duele ser así de cruel con Alemania, pero ya no puedo ser su amigo. Todo él me confunde, su mirada azul hace que mi corazón se acelere y me siento como basura al sentir eso por alguien que no es mi pareja.

En cuanto toqué el pomo de la puerta, me vi envuelto en unos fuertes brazos que me inmovilizaron. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre más y más rápido, sentí mis manos sudar y mis mejillas sonrojar. ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de este sujeto?

-Lo siento Italia, pero... – susurró a mi oído – no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente…

-Ale… Alemania – dije tembloroso – estas no son cosas que hacen los amigos...

-Tampoco los amigos se bañan juntos, ni duermen juntos ni menos se besan y abrazan constantemente – declaró – pero aun así tú lo hacías conmigo, ¿no?

¿Qué le sucedió al Alemania que odiaba las muestras de afecto? Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que él iba a terminar abrazándome y yo rechazándolo. Y lo peor de todo es que me esta sacando en cara todas las cosas que hacia para demostrarle mis sentimientos. ¿Ahora que hago? No es cosa de llegar y decirle "_es cierto Alemania, la verdad es que creí estar enamorado de ti hasta que me entere que tú no eras Sacro Imperio Romano, es por eso que ya no puedo ser afectuoso contigo"_. Demonios…

-Lamento… lamento si mis… mis acciones te hicieron pensar otra cosa – hablaba entrecortado, estaba muy nervioso – pero ahora estoy con Prusia, él es bueno conmigo y….

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto cortante.

Di un pequeño salto al escucharlo._ Amar_… yo sólo he amado a alguien, no creo ser capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez, querer si, pero no amar.

-Yo le quiero… – respondí – le quiero mucho…

-Sin embargo no lo amas – terminó de responder por mí - ¿Por qué estas con él entonces?

- Prusia fue el que... – mis palabras salían de forma temblorosa, mi carcasa de dureza y seriedad se había roto – ¡él me lo propuso y ya! – grité.

Aproveche el desconcierto de Alemania para deshacerme de su agarre y salir de su habitación. ¿Por qué simplemente no me podía dejar tranquilo y ya? ¿Por qué debía entrometerse justo cuando creí que podría empezar a sentir cosas por Prusia? ¿Por qué sigue atrayéndome de la misma manera que me atraía Sacro Imperio? Esto no es justo…

* * *

-Y entonces – dijo España después de tomar un sorbo de su trago – tu e Ita-chan ya "_lo hicieron"_? – simulo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-Tu no te vas con rodeos, ¿eh? – mis labios se curvaron – pues aun no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, tu sabes con el asunto de Alemania, eso tiene a Italia algo inquieto – expliqué.

España me quedó mirando por un momento pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – pregunté curioso.

-Nada es sólo que... – hizo una muesca de disgusto – nada olvídalo.

-No, dime que pasa – le exigí – ya me dejaste con la duda.

-No es por menospreciarte ni nada de eso – empezó a relatar – es solo que me parece raro que de un momento a otro Italia haya dejado de seguir a Alemania para estar contigo.

Mi sangre se helo. No podía contarle a nadie de _cómo_ logré que Italia se convirtiera en mi amante, y menos al chismoso de España.

-Pues se dio la ocasión, kesese – comencé con mi "excusa" – Italia y yo nos encontramos una noche y nos pusimos a charlar – tomé un poco de cerveza y proseguí – una cosa llevo a otra y le conté lo que sentía por él, fue ahí que él correspondió a mis sentimientos y esa es toda la historia – le sonreí.

-¿Es en serio? – me miró dudoso.

-Pues claro, Italia sólo se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había otra gente que lo apreciaba mucho más que West – me sentí triunfador – Italia solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, y _Oresama_ esta dispuesto a darle todo el amor que él se merece.

- Bueno si es así me alegro por ustedes – me regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas – me gustaría que Romano correspondiera de la misma manera mis sentimientos – dio un suspiro lamentador.

Me había escapado de una, ahora debo desviar la conversación…

-¿Qué te parece si Ita-chan y yo te ayudamos un poco? – le propuse.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo podrían ayudarme? – me miró ilusionado.

-Le podría decir a Italia que invite a Romano a comer con nosotros dos – planteé – algo así como una cita doble.

-¡Si! Eso ayudaría – exclamó contento.

* * *

Ya era hora de la cena, y mi hermano aun no se aparecía. Seguramente se le pasaron un poco las jarras de cerveza y ahora no se puede mover de lo ebrio que esta (ya ha sucedido antes).

-Alemania-san – Japón me saco de mis pensamientos – ¿esperamos a Prusia-san?

-No lo creo, comencemos a comer…

Italia se encontraba preparando la cena, que para variar seria pasta (creo que es algo bueno, después de todo es una cosa que nunca cambiará del italiano, su amor por la pasta). Cuando íbamos a instalarnos en el comedor, se escuchó un gran estruendo de platos cayéndose, con Japón corrimos a ver el estado de la cocina, y sí, era un completo desastre. Vi a Italia cubierto entre una mezcla de pasta y salsa boloñesa. Corrí a recogerlo.

-¿Estas herido? – pregunté con desesperación, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

-Yo... – estaba algo distraído – si estoy bien…

- Italia-kun, mejor vaya a limpiarse, nosotros recogeremos esto – propuso un preocupado Japón.

-No, tranquilo – refutó el italiano parándose – yo limpiaré, por favor Japón lleva la otra cacerola a la mesa, ahí esta la comida que no se cayó.

Sin hacer sus típicos berrinches por trabajar, Italia agarró una escoba y empezó a limpiar el desorden. Me quedé mirándolo por un rato, aun no podía acostumbrarme a su cambio de actitud del todo. De repente algo me hizo click en mi cabeza al ver a Italia con esa escoba…

-¡Ahhg! – grité mientras me agarraba la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios me ocurre? Ya… ya no puedo… mantenerme consiente…

… … …

_Me encontraba en una casa muy grande, se me hacia familiar, pero no conseguía identificarla. Yo sólo me encaminaba por un largo pasillo, al parecer buscaba a alguien y creo que lo encontré. Hallé a una pequeña niña con una escoba limpiando las baldosas, no podía verle el rostro, pero llevaba una pañoleta en su cabello y usaba un vestido verde. No paso mucho rato hasta que se percato de mi presencia y se sobresalto._

_-¡Sacro… Sacro Imperio!- exclamo asustada – ¡estoy… estoy limpiando así que no hay razón para que me castiguen y…!_

_Sin poder decir nada, salí corriendo sin razón aparente, luego…nada._

… …_._

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi corazón se había acelerado y sudaba mucho… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Fue un sueño? No… creo que fue un recuerdo… Pero… ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué me llamo... Sacro Imperio?

-Alemania, ¿estas bien? – un ángel de cabellos castaños me distrajo – te desmallaste de repente y te trajimos aquí, Japón esta preparando un miso, pensó que te habías descompensado.

-No, no fue eso – le expliqué incorporándome, removiendo un poco la frazada de que cubría – me empezó a doler la cabeza repentinamente y creo que perdí la conciencia.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? – me miró dudoso – ¿eso puede llegar a noquearte?

- No creí que fuera posible, pero al parecer si…

Nos quedamos callados en ese momento. Era raro no tener tema de conversación, nunca se había dado este grado de incomodidad con Italia. Realmente extraño los días en que se iba a meter a mi cama…

-Bueno, lo mejor es que te deje descansar… - empezaba a retirarse.

-¡No! – lo detuve – quédate un poco más… por favor.

Baje la vista avergonzado, no podía creer que le dijera eso. Me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones…

-Muy bien – respondió – pero sólo hasta que Japón regrese.

Quedé atónito ante su respuesta, después de todo el corazón del italiano no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, luego una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Me acomode nuevamente en el sillón y cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño me volviera a contagiar. Creo que empezó a funcionar, pero sin antes percatarme de que una cálida mano alboroto mis cabellos de forma suave. Como me gustaría pensar que no fue un sueño sino la realidad lo último que pude escuchar, o más bien alucinar, dado que era imposible que Italia me dijera… _ti amo_.

* * *

**Hola! Si me demore con el capi, pero fue por motivos de fuerza mayor (mi papi no pago el internet ¬¬) así q me tuve que bancar unas 2 semanitas con abstinencia de yaoi *llora*, pero en fin, ya paso, no?**

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**Bueno en este capitulo quise dar un enfoque un poco mas personal. Quise plasmar a un Italia que aunque lo intente, no pude olvidarse de Alemania, y también a un Lud que no puede dejar ir a su Feli.**

**Al parecer Lud empezó a tener "visiones" del pasado, ya veremos si estos recuerdos siguen apareciendo. Y les adelanto un cambio de actitud de nuestro querido Gilbert, al parecer dejará de ser tan "dulce" con Feli…**

**Bueno leí todos sus reviews y aprovecho de hacer una aclaración, algunas tenían la duda si este fic era GerIta o PruIta, y sinceramente me agrada que tengan la duda, por que acorde se vaya desarrollando la historia los sentimientos de Feli también pueden cambiar, no? Así que para generalizar diré que este fic es GerItaPru y punto xDDD**

**Por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios criticas y huellas xD me sirven de mucho ;)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
